gaiastorylinefandomcom-20200215-history
LabTech722's journal
Tuesday, October 19th, 2004 9:50 AM Last night's poker game was crazy. I was up 85,000 g at one point. I was unstoppable! Then I caught a string of nasty boats like you wouldn't believe. The clincher came at 2 AM last night on a monster hand. I held a back-door straight in the early position (the big blind was up to 5000 g), but then got caught drawing dead against a Fish who kept coming over the top at me. The river dried up so my connectors didn't help me. But I didn't want to pass up all that dead money so I went all in. There was no way that rookie knew I was trying to buy the pot. He didn't have a clue but stayed in even though he was clearly outmatched. I mean, a seasoned player would have folded on Fourth Street. I lost my entire bankroll in one hand to a joke of a hand: Ace High. Come on! Give me a break! That hasn't happened to me in weeks. I was on such a roll. It was just a bad beat, I guess. Not my fault. What can you do? Now I'm trying to put together some scratch for the next big game. Maybe LabTech 247 can stake me. He works all the time, and never seems to go anywhere to spend it. I hate to ask Mr. Gambino for a loan. He already gave me an advance on my paycheck. But the payoff will be sweet if I can get financed. Tonight's game should be huge. Ok. Back to work. Today I am giving injections to a two-headed monkey. Not sure what is in the serum, but I guess it must be some kind of hormone or something. OOPS. Was that information classified? I didn't realize .... ok. Just kidding. G Corp doesn't have a two-headed monkey. I made that up. --- Wednesday Oct 20, 2004 12:18 PM LabTech101 is a nice guy. Not to bright, though. He staked me for tonight and I don't even have to worry about him collecting. Not like a few months back when I took out a loan (I think he was a bookie working for Mr. Gambino) and the juice was running at 20% compounded daily ... Hope that guy doesn't track me down to my new job ... hahaha. Now if I can only get another 50,000 gold I can run the table tonight at the casino. I can already see my chips stacked up in front of me like towers, like the skyline of the Vegas strip, baby. I will need a live-feed to the surveillance cams just to see the other mopes at the table my stacks will be so high. Work today is kinda monotonous. I counted about 20 huge fork-lifts go by on our level carrying palettes marked 'TOP SECRET - G Corp Authorized personnel to open only!' I asked LabTech247 if he knew what was in them and he said, 'Mind your own business if you know what's good for you'. I think he could be nicer to me. After all, I did offer him a 30-60 split of the winnings if he staked me for the next game. --- Wednesday, October 20, 2004 2:16 PM We had to evaculate the level a few minutes ago. Something about toxic fumes in the lab from a spill. Fortunately the ventilation ducts cleaned up the room in about 10 minutes so we didn't have to wait long before going back to work. I was in the lunchroom, playing craps with the janitor when it happened so all of this information is second hand from what I overheard. (I was on my break, so I had every right to be away from my desk). Anyway, by the time I got back to my lab-bench everything was cleaned up so maybe the spill never actually happened. In fact, I'm pretty sure nothing happened. Besides, most of the chemicals we work with are pretty benign, so why would we need to evacuate the level? --- LabTech957 invited me to a party at his house. Don't know how to tell him I don't want to go. He is always blathering on about conspiracies and how people are out to get him. Plus, when I asked him if there was going to be online poker, he said something about disapproving of gambling and that it was just another way for Big Brother to keep tabs on you. That's ridiculous. I mostly play in all the underground spots where they don't even have security cameras. When I'm online, I make sure to use a stolen credit card. (BTW, I wish 957 would shower or something. He really stinks!) --- Wednesday, October 20, 2004 5:35 PM Today, before leaving work I stopped by the staff lounge for a friendly game of Texas Hold'em with 062. He is retiring in a week or two and I wanted him to have a fun time before he left. He said he didn't know how to play poker and didn't seem that interested in playing, but said he was game for a hand or two. I taught him the ropes and he seemed to catch on quickly. He seemed like a real nice guy, so I was taking it easy on him ... even though I swear there were a few times when I thought I caught him using the mechanic's grip. (Maybe 957's paranoia is rubbing off on me). I was up about 20 g, (small-time game, just for fun, ya know?) and i caught a hand where I knew I stood more than a good chance to catch a straight flush. He was representing pocket kings or a straight draw or something. I forget exactly. When he mumbled something about beginner's luck I got suspicious. I mucked the hand but when he showed me his cards I knew something was up. I started counting cards just to see if I could catch 062 short-stacking the deck. He always seemed to catch these great hands while I kept on coming up short. Suddenly this siren went off. A voice over the loud-speaker said, "RETURN TO YOUR WORKSTATIONS IMMEDIATELY! SECURITY LEVEL ONE HAS BEEN BREACHED. PLEASE WAIT AT YOUR POST UNTIL G CORP SECURITY VERIFIES YOUR CREDENTIALS." I went back to my desk and played it cool until I was validated and let off my shift. But I was so hopping mad I can't even remember who came by to look at my credentials! I swear there were cards missing from that deck. In 6 hands I never saw the jack or queen of diamonds show up. Is 062 just another rounder trying to pass himself as a fish?! I know he had those diamonds up his sleeve. Now I am really gunning for 062's graveyard position. I don't even care if he loses his precious pension plan. I am going to get him fired. By the way, thanks to all the friends who staked me for tonight. I will pay you back with my winnings. I'm not the kind of guy to forget a favor. --- Thursday, October 21, 2004 8:10 AM This morning when I arrived at work (only a few minutes after 7 AM) I was immediately escorted to Mr. Gambino's office by an armed security guard. Was it about my tardiness? I was only a few minutes late. Surely Mr. Gambino wouldn't fire me for being a few minutes late. I thought of LabTech013 and shivered. I was in poor shape. My clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them and I felt fuzzy and disoriented. Last night did not go well at the casino table. Bad beat, after bad beat saw my stack of chips melt in front of me until I found myself going all in on a dead hand with a 3 of clubs and a 7 of diamonds and no help from the river cards. I'm not sure what happened ... I am such a controlled, disciplined player. Anyway, I don't want to talk about it. I lost over 80,000 g last night. That always puts me in a bad mood. Mr. Gambino stood up from his desk when I walked in. "Come IN!", he said to me, his booming voice echoing in the cavernous office. He had a very unnerving grin on his face. "Uhhh, Mr. Gambino, sir, what can I do for you?", I asked. "No, its more like .... WHAT I'' CAN DO FOR ''YOU, BWAAAHAAAHAA. Heard about your run of bad luck at my casino last night. Tough break, kid. Sometimes, the cards just don't go your way, eh? In fact, from what I hear, you've had nothing but bad luck with cards since you started working for me. " Mr. Gambino shuffled through some papers at his desk. "Have a seat, son", he told me. I sat across from him on the tiny stool in front of his desk. He towered over me, still standing. "In fact, It looks like you are in debt by almost 900 thousand gold, now ... that's not good, 722. And it reflects very poorly on me. I can't have people saying I employ gambling addicts and scam artists at G Corp. I have enough Public Relations scandals, er, I mean issues .... look, what I mean is, you need to get a handle on this problem!" "Oh, it's under control sir," I told him nervously. "Its all but taken care of ... tonight I am going to make it all back and with that money I can --" "722, you are more pathetic than my own son Gino. Now stop quivering over there and listen to me!" Mr. Gambino's face grew stern. "Tell you what I'm gonna do," he said. "Since I am THE MOST POWERFUL MAN IN GAIA, I am going to do you a huge favor ...". Mr. Gambino took a long drag on his cigar while I twitched nervously. "I sent one of my men out to consolidate all of your outstanding debt. No need to thank me, I'm happy to do it. I always take care of employees who are loyal to G Corp." I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you", I said. "If there is any way I can repay you ...". "Yes ... Lets both think about how you can repay me", he interrupted. "I know there is no financial way for you to pay me back ... but maybe we can work out some sort of ... arrangement." "Of course, sir! I mean, I could work late nights at the facility, or pick up a graveyard shift here or there. Whatever it takes, Mr. Gambino." "No. That's not exactly what I had in mind." Mr. Gambino took out a sheet of company letterhead from his desk drawer and began scribbling. "No, I think I know just what you can do for me ... something a little more ... experimental." He smiled wildly, almost maniacally as he folded up the stationary into an envelope and sealed it. "Take this to LabTech247. He will tell you how you can repay me." I sat trembling in my seat, locked into a trance. "NOW!" Mr. Gambino's fist pounded the desk. I lurched up out of my seat. "Of course, sir! Right away. Consider it done. Whatever you need --", I stammered. "OUT!" He thrust the letter into my hands and pointed to the door. --- Friday, October 22, 2004 7:40 AM I am so relieved! When I left Mr. Gambino's office yesterday morning I thought something really bad would happen to me. strikeEveryone has been whispering about a connection between 247 and the disappearance of 013./strike But when I delivered the the letter to 247 he read it carefully and then said, "Well its your lucky day! I've been working on this great new quit-smoking patch and you get to be the lucky first person to test it out!" "But I don't smoke", I said. "What? Did I say quit-smoking patch? Hahaha! I meant hair-loss preventative," he said. "I always get the two projects mixed up ... Now the, erm, anti-hair-loss comes in this little patch that you stick on your arm. I notice your hair is thinning out on the top ... but you will see it growing back in no time!" Well that was good news! I had been noticing more and more hair caught in my shower drain each morning. I usually can comb the hair over to hide the tiny bald-spot on the back of my head and I have used that spray-on stuff. It works pretty good. But a real cure! That would be nice! It sucks to be balding at age 23. 247 said that there were no side-effects to the patch whatsoever, so I didn't need to worry about a thing. I am still worried about getting back into the big games at the casino. But I am out of money now, and Mr. Gambino forebade me from borrowing anything from anyone ... Maybe I should quit G Corp and try to find an environment more hospitable for my late night sessions. Besides, once I set my books straight I won't even need this lousy job anymore. I can just live like a king of my winnings! On the lighter side, I had a blast with some of the lab rats yesterday. 137 and I set them up in a maze and were taking bets on which one would find the way out first. It was very competitive for a while, but then, MY RAT WON! 137 complained that my rat bit his rat and that it was an unfair advantage. He said the rats seemed to be acting strangely and rushed the rats off to the Lab Vet to get them examined. Personally, I think he was just trying to get out of paying me. I insisted he hand over the 20 gold before he left. --- Friday, October 22, 2004 9:35 AM I ran into LabTech101 in the hall a few minutes ago. He was asking about his 'investment'. "When do I start making money? You told me it would double in 25 minutes, right?", he asked. "Uh, I said 25 years, but you know what? I think I may have found an even sweeter deal for you ... ", I responded. I did the usual song and dance with him ... it was like taking candy from a baby. "You may not see a return on investment until another 50 years or so ... but when you do, the amount of gold you will have will be outrageous!" He was impressed. "Even more gold? Wow! That's almost as cool as working in a SECRET UNDERGROUND TEST FACILITY!" --- Saturday, October 23, 2004 11:45 AM I woke up this morning in a hospital bed. For some reason I have no recollection of the previous day. Well, I remember reporting to LabTech247 with Mr. Gambino's note, but the rest of the day is a blur. 247 said that the patch he gave me was an extra strong patch to make my hair grow back even faster. He said I might experience a few minor side-effects of the drug, but that it would cause no lasting damage, so I agreed to go ahead with the higher dosage. The anti-hair-loss patch must be working because I had some weird side-effects of the new hair drug. I was working away on sublevel 14 doing some of my usual duties ( feeding the two-headed monkey and giving injections to the hampsterillos (that's a hampster cross-bred with an armadillo) when I slipped and lost my balance. I started feeling very dizzy and then the next thing I know, I woke up in the hospital bed. I woke up in the middle of the night last night and I swore there were purple gorillas and polka-dotted seals romping around the room last night and Men with cattle prods chasing them screaming "The animals have all escaped!" But now that I am fully awake, I am sure it was all just a dream. A few minutes ago 247 came by and said I was looking much better so I was free to go any time. He said he adjusted the dosage of my patch and that I should be as good as new in no time. I am glad it's the weekend. There are going to be some big games tonight, I'm sure. Lot of action, baby. Lot of action. By the way, I recieved a letter from a Mrs. Nigel Smith with a very interesting proposition: Quote: Dear Mr. 722, My husband is a government employee in a country west of Durem. Due to inavoidable political circumstances, we must transfer our (substantial) investments to another country to avoid bankrupcy. As such, we need an associate to deposit our money in a Gaian bank - for a fee, of course. If you are a trustworthy individual and would like to help us, we will pay you dearly for this service - please respond! Yours truly, Mrs. Nigel Smith It sounds like an excellent way for me to get some money together for my next big game! I can't lose with this one! --- Saturday, October 23, 2004 3:45 PM I am feeling much better now. G Corp is such a great place to work. The anti-hair loss patch is working well now and I am experiencing no side-effects whatsoever. In fact, I lied earlier when I said that I passed out from being dizzy. I didn't pass out. I just slipped and fell and hit my head and 247 was kind enough to help me to a hospital bed. --- Sunday, October 24, 2004 1:20 PM I have decided to change my ways and become the model employee. Mr. Gambino is right: I have decided never to gamble again. I am going to pay off my debts and become a better man. Here is the floorplan for sublevel 23 where I work: http://www.imgpost.com/images//DYA55468.png --- Tuesday, October 26, 2004 6:30 PM Woke up this evening feeling refreshed and energized. The past few days feel like a distant dream. In fact, I don't even remember going to work today, or yesterday. I feel a sense of euphoria and giddiness that I only usually feel when I am at the card table. It's soooo great to be alive. One small thing worries me ... I was playing a game of Texas Hold'em and forgot ... does a straight flush beats a full-house? Oh well. When You wake up feeling this good, nothing phases you! --- Thursday, October 28, 2004 6:40 AM I have been working straight through my shifts. I feel fantastic! 247 is a great boss. He is giving me an IV drip to keep me feeling good and ready to work. I feel like I am really reaching my full potential now with my gambling problem gone. I can only hope I will be as good an employee as 247 someday. Last night I had a somewhat disconcerting experience. It was around 2AM and I was deep in the recesses of sublevel 49 feeding the cannibalistic guinea pigs. I had the distinct feeling someone was behind me, watching me ... I continued hacking up the remains of failed experiments and tossing them into the guinea pig pens. I ran out of meat, so I went to the enormous stainless steel refridgerator at the end of the corridor to get more bodies ... I mean food. Anyway, I pulled out the food from the fridge. As I closed the door, I saw a reflection in the door that sent a chill straight up my spine. I mean, it couldn't be could it? I know what I saw, but it isn't possible! I whipped around. Nothing there. Was it my imagination, or did I really see the person I thought I saw standing in the doorway? LabTech013 is dead, isn't he? He was missing an eye! --- Friday, October 29, 2004 5:00 AM I keep getting these messages from friendly people, offering me money so I can go gamble or telling me about a game they know about. Why would I want to waste time playing cards when I get to work in one of the coolest places in the world! Its like this fort, and I run around and hide from LabTech013. He keeps following me around the building ... Wanna see my new hamsterillo pet? He's very cute. I call him 'Pillow' and take him everywhere with me ... He is very friendly and likes to nibble on my skin. He keeps making me bleed. Stop it, Pillow! Wow, Mr. Gambino is so great!. He gives us pets and lets us work IN a SECRET UNDERGROUND TEST FACILITY! My gosh, I love saying that: I LOVE WORKING IN A SECRET UNDERGROUND TEST FACILITY! --- Sateday, Octoper 30, 2004 8:20 AM I am thinking soooo clearly now .... my head was fuzzy and cornfuzzled, but I drank some coffee and I think it snappled me out of it! I win at the scientist thing I am so grood at it. I let all of the lab animals out of their cagies on sublevel 27 so they could play with each other and they were very happy. Feeling hungries now ... need to make myself a tasty snack. I will chop up the munky in the blender with the chocolate cheeze sauce. My brain feels like a roasted chicken. Update I LOVE WORKING AT A SECRET UNDERGROUND TESTING FACILITY!!! --- https://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t=67040